


Three AM

by Subtlety Lost (fishstic)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fareeha is too gay for all this cute shit, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstic/pseuds/Subtlety%20Lost
Summary: Fareeha hadn't been expecting it. Standing there before her, hair in a loose and slightly messy ponytail, was Dr. Ziegler. Perhaps she should have actually looked at the door before knocking. She blushed slightly, involuntarily and stammered. "I- didn't realize that this was your office, Angela-er Dr. Ziegler. I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you. I... Would you like to eat with me?""Fareeha what time is it? You should be asleep," Angela said concern etched on her face. "Are you feeling alright?""I couldn't sleep, it's nearly three thirty," Fareeha said. "Shouldn't you also be asleep?" Logically everyone should be asleep at three am if they didn't have the graveyard shift.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayWarden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayWarden/gifts), [elephantems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephantems/gifts).



> I apologize for any grammar errors, my beta is asleep.

Fareeha sighed, it wasn't a bad sigh necessarily just a slightly frustrated one. Fareeha had a problem, indeed most people have problems, but Fareeha at the moment was worried only about her specific problem. She felt like there wasn’t an easy way to explain the problem that she had. She considered writing it down and handing it over to Dr. Ziegler instead of actually talking about it, but that felt like the wrong answer. Of course it felt like the wrong answer since Dr. Ziegler was the whole problem in the first place, well not her specifically more like Fareeha's feelings about her. Fareeha, though unwilling to admit it, had a crush on her doctor.

Perhaps this was why she was awake at three in the morning. Perhaps it was why she found herself getting out of bed and moving around at three in the morning. Sleep was not going to happen, she decided, so she might as well do something productive with the time instead. Though exactly what constitutes productive at three in the morning was debatable at best. Working out, possibly, or maybe just staring out a window and contemplating how Dr. Ziegler—Angela, her friend—as Mercy paid so much attention to her as Pharah. Actually, thinking about that was the opposite of productive, incredibly distracting.

She stretched slightly, staring at her reflection in the window, the dim light her room combined with the absence of light from the new moon making the window into a fine example of a mirror. _Should I go to the gym_ ? she thought. Indeed it was the thought that made the most sense after all there was no better place for a nice workout than the gym. There were always other places she could go, like the kitchen for a snack.

She decided to leave her room. It was a good decision. As she headed to the kitchen, she passed by a room. A room with a light on. _Odd_ , she thought, _why would anyone else be up this late_? For a moment no other thoughts crossed her mind. Then she found herself doing something surprising. She knocked on the door.

Knock. Knock.

The sounds were hollow but light, happy. Like her hands knew who was being the door even when her brain did not. There was movement behind the door, then it opened.

"Are you okay?" Came the question sounding incredibly concerned.

Fareeha hadn't been expecting it. Standing there before her, hair in a loose and slightly messy ponytail, was Dr. Ziegler. Perhaps she should have actually looked at the door before knocking. She blushed slightly, involuntarily and stammered. "I- didn't realize that this was your office, Angela-er Dr. Ziegler. I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you. I... Would you like to eat with me?"

"Fareeha what time is it? You should be asleep," Angela said concern etched on her face. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I couldn't sleep, it's nearly three thirty," Fareeha said. "Shouldn't you also be asleep?" Logically everyone should be asleep at three am if they didn't have the graveyard shift.

Angela sighed. "Maybe. Probably."

"You should come to eat with me," Fareeha said. "Even if we should be asleep, we can have a snack."

"Fareeha are you sure you're okay? You're acting funny," Angela said.

"It's three am. _I'm tired_ ," Fareeha half whined. "Please Angie, eating alone is so lonely."

"Fareeha, I have work to do," Angela said.

Fareeha pouted.

"Some hero you are," Angela muttered. "What are we having?"

Fareeha shrugged. “Maybe... uhhh... I'm... Not sure, just whatever's in the kitchen? I wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake.”

“Well ‘whatever's in the kitchen’ sounds lovely,” Angela said.

Fareeha nodded. The thought of eating with Angela sounded lovelier than any food that might be in the kitchen. _Wait_ , she told herself, _stop thinking like that you're just friends_. She waited for Angela to turn off her office light and join her in the hallway.

It was both calming and nerve-wracking, walking next to her crush to the kitchen at three am. _Chill out_ , Fareeha told herself, _Angela will figure it out if you don't relax_. Poor flustered Fareeha didn't need to worry so much, but she did anyway.  
  
In the kitchen they managed to get themselves some leftover lasagna. They sat next to each other eating in silence for a moment before Angela smiled at Fareeha and said quietly,"eating alone together, even if in the middle of the night almost feels like a date." Fareeha blushed and Angela giggled.  
  
"Would you like it to be a date?" Fareeha asked trying to regain her composure.  
  
"I wouldn't mind if it were a date," Angela replied. "Would you?"  
  
Fareeha blushed and almost choked on her but of lasagna. _Red alert_ , her brain screamed, _your crush just asked you out._ "I- I think I'd like that quite a lot," she stammered.  
  
"Then it's a date," Angela declared. "You and me. Together. We should have more dates."  
  
_What. Is. Happening._  
  
Fareeha blushed and smiled at Angela. "That would be lovely," she said. "Are you going to finish that?"  
  
Angela chuckled and pushed what was left of her plate over to Fareeha. "It's all yours," she said then scored her chair closer to Fareeha so she could lean against her. She smiled contentedly.  
  
Fareeha blushed and moved her arm slightly so that Angela could snuggle up under it. _She's being cute! What do I do!  I'm not prepared for cute_! When she finished the food she glanced down at Angela who had gotten really quiet. "Angie?" She whispered. _She's sleeping! That's so cute! What do i do! I can't move!_  
  
She settled for giving the sleeping doctor a kiss on the forehead and gently trying to pick her up without waking her. "Don't wake up please," she whispered. "You're too cute when you sleep."  
  
She smiled when she managed to get the doctor up into her arms without waking her. Afraid that if she tried to take Angela back to her room she'd wake up, she opted instead to head to the lounge next to the kitchen where there was a couch she could lay Angela on. As she walked the short distance to the lounge, Angela snuggled against her chest cutely.

Fareeha laid the doctor gently on the couch and as she turned to walk away the not actually asleep doctor gently pulled her down onto the couch with her.  
  
_Too cute_.


End file.
